Crimson and Amber
by Gleaming Hope
Summary: AU. A smart, kind girl. An overprotective, handsome brother. A hot, dangerous gangleader. A cold, genius inventor. A thoughtful, caring animal lover. A renown celebrity. A possessive admirer. Mix it all up and this story is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Dear fanfictioners(a word I made up),

I am pleased to announce my second fanfic: **Crimson and Amber**. I am planning to delete my previous fanfic: **Our Interwined Fate**. I have run out of ideas, and I am finding the plot too tedious since it has no interesting actions. On the other hand, if you would like me to continue it, I could try to spice it up with a few plans of my own. In addition, I won't be able to update very frequently. That's why I'm intending to make my chapters fairly long. Also, please take my school into consideration. I might not be able to write like a professional; nevertheless, I shall write to the best of my ability. I need your assistance to make myself a better writer. My school is very bad in the aspect of teaching the English language for the ninth grade and below. Therefore, I get the majority of my knowledge from the books I read.

In this fanfic, I would like to warn you that some characters might be a bit OOC. For instance, Mikan will be incredibly smart and will wear glasses. However, she will still be the dense and cheerful Mikan we all know. Natsume will be more humorous and will smile more often. But like I said, he will still be arrogant and, he will have a sad past. Hotaru will be softer than usual, and Ruka won't be carrying his rabbit inside school since we're in a normal one.

One last thing: Natsume will **NOT **peek at Mikan's panties, and Hotaru will **NOT **shoot Mikan with a BAKA Gun. Although I enjoy reading that about Mikan, I can't bear doing it in my fanfic. It's just too cruel.

I guess that's all I have to say for now. I hope you will enjoy reading my story since it took me three days to do it.

Yours truly,

_Gleaming Hope_

P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own Higuchi Tachibana's awesome manga going by the name of Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

I was walking through the hallways of Alice Academy that led to my class, 2B. My followers, the idiots behind me who were Ruka, Koko, and Mochu, were bickering about who stole the deluxe chicken instant noodle soup in the fridge. _'The fools' _I thought. They never turned to look back and think that it was me. Of course, they would never think that the Black Cat would step so low to stealing instant noodles. But he just did. I smirked inwardly, entertaining myself by listening to their useless fight. And in the end, they'll never know that it was me.

Hearing the low squeals my moronic fangirls made, I glared at them. They all cowered down in fear. They should. I have continuously told them to cease their incessant shrieking and look at them, stupid pitiful creatures, they still do not understand. I glared at them, and they all scurried away to their respective classrooms.

I proceeded to my locker and suddenly, my cronies stopped fighting and looked at me incredulously. I raised my eyebrow at their reaction, and Koko put one of his goofy smiles on his face and said, "Are you planning to get reformed? Or have you been recently brainwashed? Wait, maybe you're a spy disguised as Natsume?"

"Are you?" said Mochu, and being the idiot that he was, knocked on my forehead.

"I always knew that I had morons as friends, but not to this level," I replied sarcastically.

"Now that's the Natsume we know, but why in the name of the seven hells are you actually going to open your locker and place your books inside?" Ruka asked.

"I bought a huge collection of mangas last week and I'm going to put them in my locker for later use. If I ever finish one or need another one, I'll simply take it from here," I said as I snapped my fingers for effect.

"Nice idea, and here I thought you were going crazy," Koko said playfully.

Before I could reply, a brunette scurried to the locker on my right. She wore glasses that were not too big nor too small, and her hair was tied in a messy bun, indicating that she was probably in a hurry. She held so many books in her hands to the point it was surprising how she managed to open her locker. However, one book slipped from her hands and hit me accidentally.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to," she told me without even looking at me. She quickly hurried to pick her book up and placed it in her locker. And within seconds, the place next to me was vacant once again.

"That was fast," Mochu said. "And she didn't even look at you."

"First time a girl hasn't even paused to look at Natsume," Ruka added.

"That's Mikan Sakura, founder of the Academic Club," Koko stated, answering the question lying in their heads.

"Do you mean the club where you've climbed from a zero to an eighty in your tests?" Mochu asked surprisingly.

"Yep," Koko answered. "That's her. She was the secret to my success. And by the way, don't you guys dare make a move on her, especially you Natsume," he said while pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Why would I go for a nerd like her?" I asked in a scoffing way.

"She's more to what meets the eye," Koko said as we started heading to the classroom. "She isn't the type to fall head over heels for hunks like us. I bet she even barely took a glimpse at you. In fact, all she cares about are her friends, family, and studies."

"I still don't get it. What's so special about this nerd?" I asked.

"She is the best friend of Hotaru Imai, the Ice queen of the school," he said and when he saw my widened eyes, he continued, "To top that off, the sister who Youichi Sakura, leader of the Silver Orb, is very overprotective of and would do anything to please is Mikan."

I couldn't believe it. Those two statements were enough to keep me shocked for a few moments but not forever. Although I didn't know Youichi that much, I knew that he had a sister that he loved very much and that he had a gang that rivaled my own. Moreover, never beyond my wildest dreams did I think that that freaky inventor would have a best friend. Not even a friend. I quickly hid my shock and regained my usual composure.

"Interesting," I said as we reached our classroom.

In a matter of seconds, girls of all shapes and sizes gathered around me and started asking me the lamest questions asked on the face of this earth.

"Hi Hyuuga-sama, how was your summer vacation?"

"Hyuuga-sama, could you please go out with me?"

"Hyuuga-sama, please give me your autograph!"

"Hyuuga-sama, could I have a picture with you?"

"HYUUGA-SAMA!!" they all screamed at once.

And with that said, every ounce of patience that I had dissipated.

"Shut up, you ugly hags," I growled and they all went to their seats and whispered among themselves.

"Don't worry, Natsume, I pray for you every morning," Koko remarked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I grunted and scanned the room in front of me. I recognized the brunette from before, sitting on a seat to Imai's right. What was her name again? Ah, I think it was Mikan. She was giggling endlessly while telling Imai something. On the other hand, Imai, of course, was fixing her attention on reading the book in front of her with an emotionless expression stuck on her face. My seat was assigned to be behind Mikan's and so, I headed there.

I was actually lucky since my friends were in the same class as me this year. Ruka sat two rows to the left, Koko sat behind me, to my disappointment, and Mochu sat to Koko's left. I took my manga out, propped my legs on the table in a relaxing position, and started reading .

Obviously hearing the disruption caused behind her, Mikan turned around to see what was going on. I looked at her, and her gaze met mine, crimson facing amber. Under those glasses lay big, innocent brown eyes that stared at you, bidding you to answer or tell the truth to whatever question you were being asked.

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you," she said softly, beaming at me.

I didn't know what to say since I was shocked and returned to reading my manga.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

My eyes widened in surprise when I heard that question. For once, there was a person who didn't know me. I realized that nearly everyone in the classroom was staring at us. Suddenly, a seaweed-haired girl started talking, addressing Mikan.

"How could you not know Hyuuga-sama? What an insult! I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natume fan club, shall not permit you to say such things about him," Sumire replied angrily.

"But really, I don't know his name, so why don't you tell me?" Mikan inquired, obviously confused with what was going on.

"Well, I'll tell you then. The one you see right now," Sumire pointed to Natsume, "is the great Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the famous gang, the Fierce Nemeses."

Mikan's eyes went from big to bigger as realization hit her, "You mean, you're the guy my brother wants to beat but can't find a reason why."

I gave a small nod and kept pretending to read the manga, but instead, I was secretly listening to the conversation going on between the two.

"So, unless you're a member of the Natume fan club, you cannot touch, talk, or mentally communicate with him," Sumire stated defiantly.

"I see, well, that's good to know. I got to know trouble before meeting it," Mikan said, smiling sadly as she mumbled the last part to herself and turned around to face Imai.

And at the right moment, the bell rang, and our homeroom teacher entered the classroom. He looked, how do I say this? Gay. Yep, that was definitely the word for it. He was gay. He wore a frilly purple costume with a cap on his head. Even without the costume, he still looked gay. He had blond hair that reached to the end of his neck, purple eyes, and even a beauty spot under his right eye. How did I know he was a male? It's the male instinct. I might not be right, but since when was I ever wrong?

"Good morning, dear students. Welcome to your second year of high school," the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Narumi but you could call me Narumi, and I will be your homeroom teacher."

See! Didn't I tell you that he was a guy? I'm telling you, it's all because of the male instinct.

"So, since it's the beginning of the year and since we're in no ordinary school, I get to pick the president and vice president of the class."

Everyone groaned at this announcement and hoped that he would at least choose wisely.

"For class president and class representative, I think I'll pick you, Yuu Tobita," Narumi motioned to Yuu and continued, "And for vice president, how about you Miss Mikan Sakura?"

The aforementioned students stood up and went up to the teacher's desk where Narumi stood. Everyone clapped, and both students bowed down in gratitude. It was a sort of tradition in here once a president and his/her vice were declared. They also had to give a small speech in honor of this event. Really, why the hell am I narrating this pointless explanation?

"I'm glad to be chosen as class president, and I'll try to do my best to fulfill all of your expectations," Yuu said in his speech. "If there is anything you need to know or complain about, please come up to me."

Everyone clapped again and when Mikan started to make her speech, surprisingly, I looked at her and listened.

"I will do no less than what Yuu will do," she said and declared. "But I will do anything in my power to make this class the best."

Everyone cheered enthusiastically at this announcement. She looked at all of them with a soft smile traced on her lips, like a mother promising care to all of her children. Her gaze met mine once again, and she beamed at me with her smile. And suddenly, I found myself smiling back at her. When she went back to her seat, I slapped myself to get back my self-composed expression again. How could she do this me? No girl made me smile, except for my little sister, of course. Then, I received a tap from behind me. It was Koko, and he gave me a mischievous smile and told me something that made me flare.

"There's no chance she'll like you 'cause you'll be dumped."

* * *

I was pissed off.

That statement was enough to justify the mood I was currently in. After what Koko said, I dragged him out at recess and gave him a piece of my mind. The fool! I was obviously mad at him for many reasons. Firstly, he teased me. Yes, the Natsume Hyuuga can tolerate **mild **teasing; however, he cannot tolerate **excessive** teasing. Notice the words in bold! By the way, it's written in third person so that it could be implied as a law.

Secondly, how dare he think that I do not have the ability to attract a NERD? Sure, that would be low of me. But still, I can make any girl fall for me. It's a rule. No girl was ever able to resist my charm. Through my five years of experience with dating girls, no girl ever rejected me. So, the chances that Mikan would not be attracted to me are slim to none.

And lastly, he was challenging me. How dare he defy the Black Cat? I could see it in his smirk. He even made a bet with me in recess that there was no way I could make Mikan fall for a person like me within a week. But being the genius that I was, I told him that I could still make her fall in love with me at any case. He contradicted me by saying that any girl would fall for me within a minute and that for a girl to fall for me in a week was a disgrace to the top most handsome men, including me, in the world.

So, here I am, sitting on one of the branches of my favorite Sakura tree. Come to think of it, her last name was Sakura. Strange connection. Back to the matter, Natsume. You have to focus. I must make a plan since she obviously wasn't the type of person to be charmed by anything. But I guess it wouldn't be hard to try it my way in the beginning. I'll try to talk to her and see her reaction. Then, I'll know what to do. Besides, I just broke up with Aya, or was it Ayumi? Whatever. I just broke up with her this morning, so I shouldn't face any problems. Natsume, I told myself, you're a pure genius.

Luckily, I found my subject of attention below me, talking to a guy. A guy! And he was smiling at her! The fiend! Attracting innocent girls and then breaking up with them, what is he thinking? Sure, I was also doing it, but hey, I was always nice, wasn't I? Before getting impetuous, I decided to stay on top of the tree and listen to their conversation.

"Mikan, since it's the beginning of the year, will the Academic Club still be alive?" the guy asked jokingly, fixing the red lock on his forehead.

"Of course, it will. I don't plan to close the club anytime soon," Mikan replied reassuringly.

"Then, when will you announce the timing for the club? We need to know 'cause without you, there's no chance we'll pass," the guy said then clutched the area on his shirt where his heart lay. "We will perish if you go away."

"Oh, don't exaggerate. You guys are fine; you just need some assistance with your studies. Plus, I'll announce the timing tomorrow because I need to look over my schedule, and contact the Academic League."

"Fine, but you'll announce it on the school's radio, won't you?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at her.

"Yep, just like usual," she told him, averting from his gaze.

"Well then, I'll see you next time, Mikan," he told her and walked away.

Mikan sat and leaned her back on the trunk of the tree I was sitting on and murmured to herself, "Finally, some peace and quiet, away from everyone."

For some reason, I felt that I should make my grand entrance at that moment, and I gracefully jumped down. She got scared and started backward.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied smartly.

"I was just taking a rest from everything," she said thoughtfully, going back to the position she was previously in. "How about you?"

"Same thing," I replied in a monotonous voice.

Silence overcame us, and we sat still for a few minutes. She looked so quiet, contemplating something that occupied her thoughts. Her hair swayed with the wind, and not even her glasses hid the beauty she had. She looked like a goddess in the wind, smiling softly at everyone. I looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds floating by. For some unknown reason, it felt right. The feeling that we were both sitting in silence. Our personalities were too different, like the sun and the moon. But our situations were somehow similar. Both of us sought solitude, to be away from people so that we could relax. Suddenly, my train of thought was cut off when she broke the silence.

"You're not as bad or mean as everyone says you are. You just let people assume whatever they want, right?" she asked inquisitively.

"I care about my reputation," I answered.

"Did you ever feel so needed to the point where you begin to get sick of it and try to think of a way to be unwanted?"

I looked at her when she said that and said, "I guess I feel that all the time with my gang, my siblings, and other gangs."

She looked at me and asked me a question that I never thought I would be asked. "Would you like to be friends?"

"Falling for me, aren't you?" I arched my eyebrow, casting the thought that she sincerely wanted to be friends with me aside.

"Of course not," she said, blushing madly and crossing her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to be friends with you."

"So that you could get close to me, huh?" I teased her. "Most of the girls who wanted to be friends with me often tried to get close to me so I could become their boyfriend."

In an instant, her expression changed. It went from cheerful and mad to solemn and serious. Then, she smiled sadly just like she did at the time when I met her in class and said something before she stood up and headed to the cafeteria.

"That's sad. Don't you think?"

* * *

_DUNK_

I made a dunk and passed the ball to one of the members of the team before I went to rest on the bench. I took a bottle of water and drank it thirstily. I leaned on the wall behind me and looked at the bottle in my hands. Yesterday was the last time I talked to Mikan, and I couldn't manage to grab a chance to talk to her today. She was so busy she barely even had time to spend some time with Imai, being the class vice-president and all.

Although the class president of 2B, Yuu, was a nice and considerate person and a person you couldn't hold a grudge against, I couldn't bear the sight of Mikan spending half of her time with him. I know he has no ill-intentions, but it just felt so wrong. I fiddled with my bottle until I heard Mikan's voice on the school's radio booming from the speakers.

"The Academic Club will reopen on Friday. We need to know who will attend our study sessions, so come and sign up on Friday. Classes will resume on Mondays and Wednesdays at 11:00 at recess. If you have any questions, please head to the Academic department."

I felt sorry for her, doing all these things. I mean, come on, one more year and we'll be graduating. In fact, we'll be applying to college by the end of this year and take our external exams. There would be so much pressure on her. She was vice-president in class, head of the academic club, and sister to Youichi Sakura, who would hang at her side at all times.

I went out of the gym after practice finished, and I had thirty-five minutes left until recess was going to end. When I was walking down the corridor leading to the classroom where my cronies were, I saw Mikan scurrying past me. I decided to catch up with her, so I could talk to her for some time.

"Hey, where are you going, little girl?" I asked her, teasing her by giving her a nickname.

"Oh, hi Natsume. By the way, don't think you can trigger my anger by simply nicknaming me. And I'm going to go to the Music Room to attend the Choir Club," she said hastily.

"Well, little girl, allow me to accompany you and listen to your voice," I sarcastically told her.

"You may," she approved as she raised her glasses upwards.

And at that moment, we were in front of the door of the music room. All kinds of instruments lay inside, and it was a pretty big room. There were two girls inside, a blue-haired girl sitting on a chair in the corner and an older red-haired girl sitting in front of the piano.

"Misaki! Hi, how are you doing?" Mikan said as she left my side and rushed to talk to the red-haired girl, leaving me alone at the doorway.

"I'm doing well, but care to explain the reason why you're five minutes late?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms and placing one leg over the other.

"I was announcing the reopening of the Academic Club at the school's radio," Mikan chirped then turned her attention to the blue-haired girl. "Nobara, why are you here? I thought you were supposed to come on Fridays."

"Oh, well, you see," Nobara said, fiddling with her fingers and blushing madly. "I just felt like listening to your singing for inspiration."

Mikan went to Nobara and gave her a light hug, "Nobara, thank you so much for your support."

Nobara bent her head down and said, "No, thank you Mikan," she corrected as she stressed the 'you'. "You helped so much at time when I thought I was useless."

"You're welcome. At any case, I think you both know who Natsume Hyuuga is," Mikan motioned to me at the doorway and the other two girls nodded. "Well, he just came here to listen to me."

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows, and Nobara showed concern on her face. It seemed as if both of them didn't want me to be there. Misaki looked at me dubiously, locking my eyes in a long gaze. She seemed to try to know my true intentions in coming here with Mikan, and I sensed that she doubted them to be good. Finally, she broke the silence and said, "He may listen, but he cannot interrupt you. Is that clear?" she said sternly.

Mikan nodded approvingly and Misaki spoke again, "What song would you like to play to practice on today?"

Mikan raised her finger to her chin, thought for a moment, and replied, "I think I'll sing True Light for DNAngel."

"Alright, but you have to get the deep pitch correctly this time. It's not that easy, you know," Misaki reminded her.

"Don't worry, I practiced it vigorously last night," Mikan reassured her.

"Ok then, here we go," Misaki said as she laid her hands on top of the piano. Her hands went delicately over the keys on the piano, handling them with caution as if they were fragile. The song began, and I saw Mikan taking off her glasses and leaving it on a table next to Nobara. She signaled to me, telling me to take a chair and sit down in one of the chairs provided. I hadn't realized that after her singing, I would be rendered speechless.

"Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta

Kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta

Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru

Masuku wo hazushi hajimeta MY SOUL

Kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa

Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru

Mitasarenai kokoro aru nara

Tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e"

She stopped to wait for the tune to continue. She kept staring in front of her, a gleam of happiness evident in her eyes.

"Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai

Mamru beki mono wa nan na no ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi

Honto no jibun e to chikadzuku

Kieyuku Fake Light

Umareyuku True Light

Kono te ni…

Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete

Atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero

Tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni

Hateshinaku tsudzuiteku byakuya o tobe"

She ended the song by extending the sound of the last vowel. For some reason, I stood, clapping lightly and staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on my face.

I never expected her to be this good. I thought she would sing just because she wanted something else to fill her time. To think that I even planned on teasing her for her bad voice. Her singing was beautiful beyond description. Although I listened to the song many times before, the way she sang it aroused some emotions and feelings in my heart. The pitch she had was so perfect, so polished. And before I had a chance to think of anything else, I returned to reality as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Natsume, are you feeling well? When I finished singing, you just stood there, eyes wide open," she said while opening her eyes just like I did, "just like this. Was I really that bad? I would really appreciate it if you give me constructive criticism please," she bowed lowly.

"Raise your head up, Mikan. I suppose he was just dazzled by your marvellous performance," Misaki said, emphasizing the word 'dazzled'.

I shook my head, getting out of my trance. I looked at Mikan's face and covered the upper part of my face with my bangs. I couldn't believe it! I'm blushing! I was actually blushing. And badly! What's more, I'm blushing not because Misaki said I was dazzled by Mikan's singing. No, it was something farther than what I had anticipated for. Something I thought would never happen until I was probably thirty. Even saying the feeling gave me shudders down my spine.

She then looked at me with those huge, innocent eyes, bidding me, urging me to tell the truth, the secret, that I was hiding deep in my heart. The fact that was too overwhelming to register in one's mind, including mine.

And that one fact was too mortifying to think of.

Natsume Hyuuga was falling in love.

* * *

I was frustrated.

Frustrated at the finished math test on my desk. Frustrated at the clock in the classroom for not going faster. Frustrated at Jinno who glared at everyone while collecting our test papers. Frustrated at the feeling that Koko was snickering behind me. Frustrated at all the girls who were ogling at me aimlessly. Frustrated at the girl in front of me because she didn't ogle at me. Frustrated at what the girl right in front of me was making me feel.

_RING_

The bell rang, and I thanked god as I stood up from my seat and headed to the classroom door. It was lunchtime, and I went straight to the cafeteria before everyone else did. I hastily grabbed my lunch, consisting of orange juice, some rice and meat, a cupcake, and an apple. I sat at the table my gang and I usually sat on. I started my lunch as the cafeteria began to get crowded. My friends soon arrived at the table with their lunches at hand and started devouring their food. Pigs. They never know how to control their appetite.

"Why did you come here so quickly, Natsume? That's quite unusual for you to do," I heard Ruka asking, concern filled in his voice.

True, why did I rush out of the classroom as if I was being chased? Ah, now I remember. I went out because I wanted to avoid Mikan as much as possible. But why? Maybe it was because I didn't want her to know that she made me feel this way. Every time I see her my heart beats quicker than its usual pace. It's always when I see her eyes. I just seem to freeze in my place, not knowing what to do. I looked up at Ruka, trying to think of a reason until I finally came up with one.

"I was simply annoyed by the math exam. I was only getting a headache due to all the equations we had," I answered as I continued to eat my lunch silently.

"Does that mean that you actually found the math exam hard?" Mochu asked while Ruka and Koko looked at me with astonishment. "I think hell has just frozen somewhere," he said, placing his hand above his eyes and pretending to look far away.

I slapped my hand on his head and said angrily, "Morons will always remain morons. It was very easy, but I was just having a headache during that time."

"I see," Ruka said, feigning the fact that he believed.

However, Koko decided to bring the subject that I planned to avoid. "So, have you been able to make Mikan fall for you or not?" he asked sneakily.

"That, as of now, is none of your business," I replied, trying to sound calm.

"So you didn't succeed," Koko announced triumphantly, "I knew that you couldn't do it."

"How are you so sure about that?" Mochu asked curiously.

"Your leader was never a person to back out from a fight," Koko told him. "But, as you can see, he just did it."

"Oh yeah?" I stood up from my chair and snapped at him, letting my anger go loose and not realizing that he was carefully putting a trap for me.

"Yeah, because there is no way you could possibly do it," he said as he stood as well, a bolt of lightning meeting at a certain point from both of our eyes since he was sitting at the other side of the table.

"Really? Do you think so?" I asked him, a twitch noticeable on my forehead.

"You want to bet?" Koko challenged, lifting an eyebrow mockingly.

"Sure," I said unconsciously, falling for his trap.

"Fine, if I win," he said as he pointed to himself, "you shall suffer my jokes for two whole weeks."

That was definitely a risk. I couldn't survive a day with his completely lame jokes. But he was right. I was never a person to back out from a fight.

"Alright, and if I win, you shall not attend the Academic Club for two weeks as well," I smirked, noticing that the reaction I wanted from him was satisfying. He looked at me nervously, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly, and he leaned in with an open hand. I also leaned in, and we exchanged a firm handshake, a look of determination present on our faces.

"Get ready, Black Cat," Koko said, "because you are going to experience the worst defeat ever."

"I suggest you run away before I start announcing your loss," I snickered.

And before he could say anything, Mikan appeared at our table, her eyes darting back and forth, "Thank god I found you here, Koko. I just wanted to make sure if you'd be attending the Academic Club. You're the only I have left to confirm, and after ten minutes, the club will start."

"Hi, Mikan," he talked to her softly, "I was going to go anyways in a few minutes, but since you came, I guess I'll come with you."

I think that I am seriously going to have a deep grudge for this guy. I know that he wasn't flirting, but he looked like he was trying to seduce her. Let's just hope he was just trying to spite me.

"Well, that's nice," she smiled as that statement made me growl with anger, "Oh, Natsume. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you for a few days. I'm really sorry. I was just so busy doing so many things at once," she said as she tried to relax her temples.

"I'm fine," I replied, feeling sorry for her.

"That's great to know. Koko, let's go. We mustn't be late," she looked up at Koko and waved us goodbye as she and Koko headed to the cafeteria's exit.

Ruka noticed my deteriorating aura and said, "How abut we go to the mall today and head for the arcade? I heard they had a new, tough game that no one could win yet. What do you say, huh?" He asked, nudging me in the shoulder since he was sitting next to me.

"I guess so. Why not?" I gave him a small smile.

"That's the spirit, man!" he said as he slapped my back with his hand. "Come on. We should get going. You have basketball practice while I have tennis."

"You're right," Mochu said, looking at the time on his watch.

With that being said, the three of us headed towards the exit, and the usual squeals from the fan girls followed.

* * *

We were walking in the mall, enjoying the attention we got from the girls yet annoyed at the same time. Truthfully, we didn't know where to go. We were just heading to God-knows-where.

"How about we go to a coffee shop? I haven't eaten cake in weeks," Ruka suggested.

"That's a nice idea. But which coffe shop should we go to?" Koko asked, his hands placed behind head.

Ever since the bet we made at noon, I started looking at Koko in a different manner. It wasn't hate. It was more like admiration. Like I had a special bond with him just like I had with Ruka and Aoi. It felt as if he was like my brother.

"How about the café over there? The one called Costa Coffee," Ruka said as he point his finger towards a coffee shop next to some clothing stores.

We all went inside, sat on table, and made ourselves comfortable. The smell of coffee soothed my senses, and I felt that this was the best place to sit down and think properly. I took a simple cappuccino while the rest ordered extravagant things. I was a simple man, and simple men wanted simple things. My cronies started a needless fight on how twenty-five was the correct answer in the math exam and twenty-one. They looked at me for assistance, but I just ignored them, willing them to continue their little skirmish.

However, giggles erupting from a few tables to our left aroused our attention. Four girls sat on the table, in which every one of us recognized. There was Mikan, Hotaru, a curly pink-haired girl, and a straight blue-haired girl, different from the one previously mentioned before. The pink-haired girl's name was Anna Umenomiya, Koko's girlfriend. Next to her was the blue-haired girl whose name, I think, was Nonoko Ogasarawa. She was Yuu's girlfriend since last year, and so far, they had a really good relationship.

"You always look so happy when you eat cake, Mikan," Nonoko said while laughing at her friend.

"It's just so tasty, and I haven't eaten cake in," Mikan replied, counting with her finger, "three months. Isn't that horrible?"

"But Mikan, aren't you on a diet? Or would you like to lose the perfect figure that you have in your hands now?" Anna teased.

I blushed lightly when I heard the word figure. It was true. Mikan had a really good figure. Her hair was long but not too long. She had lips that urged anyone to taste. She was thin but not as thin as a stick. All her curves were at the right places. Since she was wearing short pants, it showed her flawless legs. She wasn't anything near those girls who wore short clothes to appear appealing. She was simply and merely beautiful.

"I know, but it's not like I'll gain weight because of a small, delicious chocolate cake," Mikan whined, savoring every bite of the double chocolate fudge cake.

"Idiot, you always say that, yet you always end up wrong," Hotaru said in a cold voice. "By the way, aren't you volunteering to help in a campaign to help fight breast cancer?"

"Oh my god! You're right, Hotaru. I'm late since it's at three thirty," Mikan said alarmingly. "I guess I'll see you guys later. Have fun!" she waved as she ran off to where she was supposed to be in.

Suddenly, we realized that we were eavesdropping on the girls, and we all looked at each other in guilt. The girls at the table found us staring at them, excluding Mochu.

"Hey, what are you guys doing there? Why don't you come here?" Anna shouted.

We sheepishly got up, dragged our chairs, and went to their table. Koko sat next to Anna, Hotaru next to Ruka, Mochu opposite Nonoko, and I was at the head of the table.

"You guys could have come here instead," Hotaru said and looked at Ruka straight into his eyes. "Or are you ditching me for some other girl, Ruka?"

It was a gruesome fact. It was too grotesque to think of. But it was the truth. The mere and simple truth. Hotaru was Ruka's girlfriend. I know! It was a concept that was too hard to grasp. Even until now, I couldn't believe that my kind, soft best friend was the boyfriend of the evil, conspiring Ice Queen. As his loyal and faithful best friend, I pray for his survival every morning. I keep warning him of the risk he's taking, but he keeps telling me that he was doing the right thing. I sighed at the thought and glanced at Ruka who was cowering back in fear.

"Now, why do you think I would do that?" Ruka asked, fearful of his girlfriend's wrath.

"For numerous reasons, of course," Hotaru said evilly, an aura of darkness surrounding her. "Would you like me to list them for you, dear Ruka?"

Ruka sat up straight and looked firmly at Imai, "Hotaru, honestly, I would never do that. I have you, and that's more than enough."

Sapphire clashed with amethyst, locked in a deep stare. Hotaru closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink, "Don't worry. I believe you."

Ruka's tensed shoulders relaxed, and he shot her a knowing smile. We just kept watching them, entertaining ourselves with the drama. I chuckled at the couple, and Imai heard me.

"Is there anything funny, Hyuuga?"

"Too much to state," I replied smugly. "I'm going to leave you guys for a while. I need some time alone."

Nobody objected, and I always felt happy with this feeling of superiority and authority. There is a chance that they wouldn't want me to stay there with them. Well, to hell if I care!

My legs were taking me to the arcade where I could finally release all the pressure I had this week on the games. However, next to the arcade, I saw Mikan wearing a shirt saying 'SUPPORT BREAST CANCER' and running around distributing flyers. Nobara was there with her and two other guys. It seemed that they were trying to get people to donate by selling some of the items they had.

I strolled up to Mikan, and she saw me walking up to her. She stopped and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the arcade when I discovered that you were here," I replied.

"Cool," she said. "Nobara and I were volunteering to encourage people to support breast cancer."

"Nice," I said, and unknowingly, I said something I hadn't meant to. "Can I help you?"

A gleam of joy appeared in her amber eyes and lightened up. "Really? Would you really do that? We will have a lot of donators if you came, especially the girls."

"It's fine with me. Don't worry," I said as she handed me a t-shirt just like the one she was wearing.

"Ok then. Here's what you should do," she said as she instructed me on what to do.

I started distributing the flyers, and a lot of people were donating. Most of the girls approached me to donate just like Mikan said. I could feel the jealousy emanating from the two guys who were also volunteering. After an hour of hard work, we managed to collect one thousand two hundred dollars.

"Well done, everyone," Mikan said jubilantly. "We worked really hard today."

She looked very tired, and her face was very pale. I went to her and asked, "Are you feeling well?"

"Just a little tired, that's all. It was such a busy day, after all," she answered.

"When can we do this again? It was really fun," the taller of the guys said.

Mikan began to look really tired while the shorter guy said, "We're really glad we did this with you Miss Sakura."

"You're wel…" she said and before she could continue, she collapsed onto the floor.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

Amazing? Horrible? Tell me your opinion! I appreciate constructive criticism please! *bows down head*

P.S. Could you check my speeches? I want to know if they're right.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

I'll make this really short. I am deeply sorry for the fact that I couldn't update quickly. But I did my best to present it to you in the best way possible. It was nearly thirty-one pages on Microsoft Word! I really try to give time to writing, so please forgive me. The next time, meaning the third chapter, I might be slower because I will be very busy. Oh, and I want some suggestions. Should I make my chapters long or should I shorten them? Please give me your personal opinion. And please review, so I sould have the will to go on.

Yours Truly,

_Gleaming Hope_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice manga, anime, or drama CD.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amber**

"She scared the hell out of me!" a masculine voice exclaimed, I later realized to be Nastume's.

"You think she didn't do that to me as well?" Hotaru muttered, sounding concerned, which was something as rare as seeing as a pig fly.

"Let's just hope she won't stay unconscious for too long," Ruka desperately tried to reassure his girlfriend and best friend.

"You freakin' idiot!" Hotaru shouted, obviously directing her insult to Ruka. "This is the first time I've ever seen my best friend faint. How do you think I would react?"

Such a conversation, I think, was going in the area surrounding me. Blackness engulfed me, and I was unable to open my eyes. I felt tired, exhausted, fatigued even by the slightest move I made. It really wasn't that unusual; it was something I was used to since four years ago. I felt my head bump continuously, realizing that I was in some sort of vehicle. Considering that these were my friends, it had to be a car. Come to think of it, Hotaru never saw me faint. Maybe that was because it always happened at home. I couldn't leave them to worry about me. I had to explain the situation to them. I struggled to open my eyes and said something that returned their attention to me.

"I'm really sorry."

Suddenly, I felt big, firm hands wrapping around me. I found out it was Natsume, and my heart skipped a beat. I blushed lightly, knowing that everytime I saw, touched or talked to him, my heart did the same thing. I had this unexplainable feeling roaming in my heart. It made me feel happy, as if those moments were all that I needed to stay like that. Unfortunately, those "moments" didn't last for long since I felt like I would lose my breath at any moment.

"Um, Natsume, I need some air here."

"Sorry," he said, gently removing his hands while he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "I was just really worried about you."

"It's okay," I tried to sound as cheerful as always. "I'm feeling much better now. There is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Idiot! Do you know how scared we were? How would you react if your best friend fainted for the first time in a mall? In a stupid, freakin' mall?" Hotaru said angrily, emotion filling her eyes.

I was completely surprised at her reaction and decided that the best course of action was to go and hug her, like I always did. "Thank you, Hotaru."

"You're welcome, stupid," she murmured, hugging me back tightly.

"We were really concerned about you. Natsume here was fidgeting the whole time," Ruka smiled, pointing to Natsume who was sitting beside me.

"We're here, Young Master," a voice came from behind the screen in the car. It was then that I realized we were clearly not in a normal car.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with wonder. "I'm in a limousine for the first time in my life."

"Seriously?" Natsume raised a mocking eyebrow at me. "Pfft. Such low experience in life."

I was going to scold him for what he said when he stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"We arrived at your house. We should get out right now and tell the news to your mom," he explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see," I said, forgetting about scolding him.

As soon as I got out of the car, I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves firmly around me. God! How many people were hugging me? But the touch seemed very familiar.

"Where were you?" the person said, taking their hands off of me and looked straight into my eyes. "You were getting late, and I kept calling you, but you wouldn't answer. Damn it! I was so… what are those words you use… shaken up to the point I sent five of my best in the Orb to search for you."

"I'm sorry, Youichi," I replied dejectedly. "I fainted at the mall after the 'support breast cancer' campaign."

"Make sure you feed yourself properly at this state. You won't be able to hold up much longer if you keep stressing yourself," he ruffled his hair, showing his frustration and looked at my three friends standing behind me. "I know Hotaru since she obviously isn't a guy. But why the hell are there guys behind you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" I said as I lazily slapped my brother's back. "They are just my friends, and plus, the black-haired guy over there lifted me all the way from the mall to his limousine."

"He WHAT?" Youichi screamed emphatically. "How the hell could you let a guy carry you? Didn't I continuously tell you to stay away from guys?"

"Please note into consideration that I was unconscious. Therefore, what does any sane person do if someone is lying unconscious on the floor? You might call the ambulance or something, or you could carry the person and provide help as soon as possible. Get my point?" I glared at my brother, silencing him with my look.

"We are going to discuss this later. But for now, get inside and take some rest. And you can bring those people with you," he pointed at my friends who were standing by the limousine before he went inside.

"Don't worry. My brother is always like that if I'm next to a guy."

"I'm not surprised," Natsume said bluntly.

"Why do you say so?" I tilted her head.

"Because the Ice Queen is always like that around the you," he rolled his eyes while he and the rest entered the house while I looked at him confusedly.

* * *

The atmosphere was very tense.

Indeed. It was so tense that you felt like you wanted to move four blocks away from the house that was originating this certain atmosphere.

The five aforementioned people were sitting silently in the living room of the Sakura household except for the fact that the most well-known soap opera was airing on television. The television, lying in the front of the living room, seemed to be the object of attention of all the adolescents present. One would think that they were deeply engrossed in the program, waiting for the events of the said show to progress.

However, in this situation, that was definitely not the case.

It was all a complicated problem. A huge couch was facing the screen of the television where its occupants were the most attentive to the serial. To each end of the couch, two chairs were situated diagonally. In the space between the television and the couch, a coffee table was positioned, unharmed by the situation that was going on. To the left of the television, a huge shelf lay where there were trophies, photos, and many books. To its right, a dining table was positioned, consisting of six chairs and being close to the living door's room.

Now, whoever was watching this scene would wonder why in the world everyone in this room was so worked up. Well, like it was said, the most obvious answer would be that they were concentrated on the happenings of the pointless program on the screen. On the other hand, let's look at it from this perspective. How about we observe our beloved characters?

The people sitting on the couch were something really funny to laugh at. At its left, Natsume sat with his legs stretched out, his right arm propped up on the side of the couch with his chin lying at its center. He wasn't really looking at the television, but rather trying to avert his gaze to the auburn haired girl at the other end of the couch. However, since he didn't want to be caught watching a girl, he kept his stare on the program, his thoughts somewhere else.

On the other end, Mikan sat, and, judging by her stance, she was nowhere near stiff or rigid. She was wringing her hands, trying to concentrate on _A Minute's Moment_. Alas, her efforts were in vain as her thoughts kept drifting on what would happen if her brother tried to pick on Natsume. She was optimistic about nearly everything. It was her nature. However, when it concerned her brother and his involvement with guys who risked being near her, it was somehow a matter of life and death. She was a witness to victims with broken limbs, bruised faces, scratches of different shapes and size (most of which were big), and, let's not forget the finishing touch, a one-hour lecture by Youichi telling the consequences of getting near his sister. So, undoubtedly, she was in a nervous state, trying to think of a way out of this problem.

The next person which would make the laugh in this scene is Youichi. He was sitting between Mikan and Natsume, thinking of ways on how to get Ruka and Natsume away from Mikan. His eyes were darting back and forth, looking at the other two guys and his elder sister. Realizing that no one was going to make a move, he crossed his arms and diverted his attention to the screen before him. However hard he tried, he couldn't help glancing right and left, checking if everything was alright with Mikan.

In the single chairs sat Ruka and Hotaru, enjoying the scene that was occurring with the people on the couch. It was definitely more amusing than _A Minute's Moment_. In fact, the drama on the couch was literally a minute's moment anyways since something would obviously disrupt it later. But for now, all they had to do was watch.

Unfortunately, a certain interruption arrived when Mrs. Sakura came in with a plate of cookies. Even if she noticed the strangled atmosphere, she remained oblivious just as her daughter had always been. She dragged a chair from the dining table and sat next to the couch.

"Does anyone want cookies?" Mrs. Sakura chirped.

Five heads turned at once, surprised at the sudden interruption. Nevertheless, in order to avoid being suspected, Hotaru spoke first, "Why, I'd be glad, Mrs. Sakura. I love the cookies you make."

And soon enough, everyone joined in and took a cookie. Despite the crispy cookie and its sweet chocolate, the strained atmosphere still remained.

"So, Natsume," Mrs. Sakura turned to face Natsume after distributing the cookies. "What were you doing before you came to rescue my beautiful daughter?"

Natsume glanced at Mikan, noticed her blush and said, "I was helping her in the 'support breast cancer' campaign. We were asking people to support people with breast cancer by donating some money. That's why," he pointed to the shirt he and Mikan were wearing, "we're wearing this."

"You…you…imbecile!" Youichi shouted as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Natsume. "You tried to seduce my sister!"

And before he could punch him, he received a punch himself, rubbing his hand on his head where a huge lump was sticking out, "Mom, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"Oh, Youichi. You're not supposed to attack our guests for no reason," his mother reasoned, looking innocent.

"But he was attempting to molest my sister!"

"Now Youichi, that is not a very nice way to speak about your guests. One bad word out of you, and you won't see Mikan for a week," she ordered strictly.

Youichi looked at her in horror and sat obediently in his place. If there was something he couldn't give up, it was his sister. And now was a justification to the statement.

"I'm sorry, mom," Mikan spoke up, looking at her hands which were folded on her lap. "I should have taken better care of myself since this is not the first time this happens."

"It's okay. At least you had…"

"It wasn't the first time?" a voice sprang up with anger and rage, claiming to be Hotaru's. "You fainted before and you never told me? When did this start happening?"

Mikan inhaled deeply preparing herself to what seemed to be a long explanation, "It was four years since I first fainted. The day I fainted, I was very tired. We had our final exams that week, and I felt incredibly weak after they finished. And once, when I started helping my mom in cleaning the house, I suddenly collapsed. We all thought that I fainted from fatigue. But that wasn't it. Everytime I did something that would exhaust me, I would simply fall into oblivion. My mom said that wasn't normal, so she decided to take me to the doctor.

"That's when we discovered that I had anemia. I had a low supply of iron, thus causing me to have a low rate of hemoglobin, an oxygen carrier in my blood. The hemoglobin rate I was supposed to have was fourteen. Unfortunately, it turned out to be six, which was too low for a girl of my age. Even pregnant women didn't have such a low rate. So, I started taking medicines in order for them to keep me up and about. But if I did things that were too vigorous, I would immediately faint. That's why I always fainted at home since I had to study a lot, exercise, cook, and clean the house. But this was the first time I ever fainted outside."

She ended her explanation with a thoughtful sigh when Hotaru asked, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Amber and amethyst clashed, their eyes expressing their true feelings. Hotaru wanted to know the truth but concern and a feeling of betrayal were evident in her eyes. On the other hand, Mikan's eyes started to tear as she ran to hug Hotaru.

"Hotaru, please don't get it the wrong way. I hid it from you because I didn't want you to think that I was weak like I always was. I always wanted to be like you, so I decided to stay strong and do my best."

"Idiot," Hotaru murmured, hugging Mikan back.

"See, Mikan. You shouldn't have worried about the consequences," Mrs. Sakura told her daughter softly while patting her shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we have to go," Ruka suddenly announced, his existence forgotten by the other people present in the room.

"I think you're right," Natsume supported while looking at the time on his watch.

"I didn't have time to know you very well, Natsume. But please, come some other time. It would be fun to have you," Mrs. Sakura said.

"Ignore my mom. Your presence is unwanted in here," Youichi glared at him.

"Youichi," she said, casting a contemptuous glance at her son.

"I have to go as well," Hotaru said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday, right?" Mikan asked, leading everyone to the villa's door.

"Sure," Ruka replied as they all went out of the house and climbed in to the limousine.

"That was a nice visit," Mrs. Sakura told her two children, obviously delighted by the turnout of the events. "My little Mikan can finally get a boyfriend."

"Mom, what are you saying?" Mikan blushed deeply.

"I saw him trying to steal glances at you, and you just kept blushing the whole time," her mother giggled.

"Mikan, is that really true?" Youichi asked dangerously.

"No, it's not what you think."

"Well, that's good because I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you," he stated firmly before he marched upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

So boring.

History class was just so boring. Mr. Horace was blabbing on about how some Austrian dude got shot before World War I because of some Serbian dudes. Like anyone cares. He started describing the scene as if he was there, as if he was the one shot but simply got reincarnated to tell us his experience. What a freak! I mean, couldn't we talk about something more interesting? Like Hitler, Stalin, or nuclear bombs? Seriously, this was way too boring.

The clock ticked slowly, barely showing progress. But through those slow minutes, I spent the whole time watching Mikan. She just gave me those feelings that made me feel as light as a feather. She wasn't like those other girls, doing everything within their power to get the attention of who they admired. She was a soft, non-violent, kind person. It was simply her nature.

Before I could fantasize about her, the bell rang, signaling lunch time. I got up from my chair when I found Mikan next to me.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked while we walked out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, "What do you mean? We always eat lunch together with Ruka and Imai."

"No, that's not it," she chuckled cutely while shaking her head. "I made lunch for the both of us. Would you like to eat with me?"

"What about Imai and Ruka? Won't they eat with us?" I asked.

"I suggested the idea to them yesterday, but Hotaru said she had to attend the 'Gifted Inventors' club while Ruka said that he had soccer practice," she answered sadly and then lit up. "But they told me that you were free this lunch and that you would have time to spend with me before I go to the club."

"I see," I said as I smirked inwardly. This would definitely be fun. I mean, come on. What was better than having the girl you like prepare lunch for you and eat it with you? Fine, I admit it. I like Mikan Sakura. I have a crush on her. The girl was special, and even though she hadn't noticed, she had managed to capture the heart of the hot, notorious, smart and dangerous Natsume Hyuuga.

My train of thought was cut off when we arrived at the academy's garden. We usually sat here for lunch instead of the cafeteria since it was usually noisy with all the fangirls. I set the mat down on the grass and sat down while she opened the box she had been carrying all along. What I saw made my mouth water. Everything was so perfectly prepared. There was salad, rice, chicken, juice, apples and of course, plastic plates, forks, knives and spoons.

"I'm sorry since it's not that special," she said shyly. "I didn't have time to prepare a lunch with a variety of some foods at least."

"It's okay," I assured her, wanting to start eating at once. "Is it alright if I start eating?"

She brightened up when I said that, "Sure, dig in."

I grabbed a plate and began placing the rice and chicken on it. As soon as I finished, I took a big bite. I chewed slowly, savoring the taste while Mikan was watching anxiously.

"Well, is it nice? Is it tasty?" she asked worriedly.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and replied, "That is the tastiest homemade food I had ever laid my hands upon."

She smiled brightly, "I'm really glad you liked it. I thought you wouldn't since you eat high-class food and all."

"My mom never made food for me. That's why I don't know how it feels to have someone make food for you."

She looked at me sorrowfully and then cheered up again, "I know. I'll prepare lunch for you every day. What do you say?"

I was taken aback by her words. I was at a loss for words. It was the first time anyone tried to do anything to make me happy, besides my mother and my siblings. I reflected on the idea and shook my head, "No, you can't. It's simply way too much for you. I don't want to be the reason for your stress."

"Don't worry. My mom is helping me. In fact, she was the one who encouraged me to do this. Your happiness is my happiness as well."

I was simply too touched by what she said. No one other than my family decided to do such things for me. No one was as determined as her to make my life as happy as possible.

Unconsciously, I placed the plate on the mat and hugged her. It felt so right, so perfect. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. I felt like I didn't want to give her to anyone else. Not to Imai, not to Mrs. Sakura, and most certainly not to Youichi. Maybe that was why everyone who was really close to her got so deeply attached to her. I held her so tightly, never wanting to let her go. She was the only one other than my family who understood me so well. She was the only one who knew what I always felt, what always made me happy. And then, I knew. I knew that she was the key to the joy I had always wished for.

Surprisingly, she hugged me back, as if she was happy that she finally got acceptance from something she asked for. She smiled secretly and looked up at me, "If there is anything you need to talk or consult to me about, I'll always be there to help you."

"Thanks," my bangs covered my blush.

"Thanks for everything."

* * *

I was determined.

Determined to show Mikan what I've got in basketball.

I was sitting on the bench in the gym hall, waiting to be instructed. After the hugging incident at the garden, I remembered that I had basketball practice and asked her to come and watch me. She was very glad, and there she was, standing at the side and talking to a person she met when she came in.

The coach was splitting us into two groups, like usual, and had us face each other. We did this so that the coach could point out our flaws and so that we could improve ourselves. Of course, without doubt, I didn't have any mistakes seeing that I always practiced vigorously. Eventually, I ended up being in a team with good players.

This was it.

This was the chance where I would show Mikan that I was awesome.

And the match began. Mikan watched intently, noting my every movement. I decided to use my best moves, and I kept glancing at her direction, making sure if she was watching me. She gaped at me, and I smirked at her reaction. She looked so stunned by what I did that I decided to stun her even more. I dunked three times, raising my skills to the maximum of my ability. By the end of the match, she came running to me, a bottle and a small towel in hand.

"You were so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I was," I declared haughtily.

"Stop bragging yourself," she said as she handed me the bottle and the towel. "But at any rate, you were awesome."

Ah, the sweet smell of victory. I achieved the goal I wanted, not the one in basketball. I wiped the sweat out of my face, drank the bottle of water, and gave it back to her. I swished my hair in an appealing way and said, "Thanks."

Her face turned into a deep shade of red at the mere word itself. I expected the reaction anyways. She looked at me and said, "You're welcome. But you worked really hard. Your moves were just flawless. Just like Youichi."

That last part made me twitch. Is she saying that I am at the same level as her little brother who is in fact one or two years younger than me? I doubt. "I believe that I must be obviously better."

"Probably."

Probably? That is simply out of the question. After all the skills I displayed, after all the hard effort I put into it, she tells me that I am **probably** better than her brother. I am known to be the best of my age in the region. I am unchallenged, undisputed, unbeaten. One day, when I get a match with Youichi, I will seriously crush his team in basketball.

Realizing that my anger was rising, I rubbed it again with a towel. Well, at least I heard part of what I wanted to hear. I told Mikan to wait for me while I went to change my clothes. When I finished, we went out of the gym hall now that we had ten minutes left until we had Chemistry Class. We saw a student rushing everywhere, posting a certain paper on all the notice boards visible to the eye. Mikan looked intrigued and went to a notice board to know the news. I followed her and what met my sight made smirk evilly.

"The Masquerade Ball, eh?" she said as she put a finger to her chin. "Scheduled to commence on Christmas Eve. Masks are compulsory unless if one is wearing glasses."

This was the perfect chance. Seriously, could this day get any better? I mean, a tasty lunch, a passionate hug, appreciation in basketball by my crush and finally, a chance to ask her out for the dance. This is the best day ever, literally. I've never had so much luck in one day. God, thank you for your generosity and support. I will serve and respect you for the rest of my life. But for now, I have got to use the chance while I still have it. Since I am renown for my sly tactics, I shall face this situation my way.

"I never went to a ball in my life. Did you ever go to one?" she inquired.

Even better. I would be honored to be her first dance ever. I answered coolly, not showing my enthusiasm, "Of course. My parents manage a big company, so we attend many parties held by other people, especially masquerade ones."

"Wow, that is so cool. Are they fun?"

"It depends. If you're with an entertaining person," I added with a charming smile.

"I am definitely going. This means that it's on…" she said, counting with her fingers, "next Friday. I'll go with Hotaru in the weekend to choose my costume."

"Aren't you going to have a partner?" I asked curiously.

"Who would ask with my brother's spies scattered over the school? Plus, I'm just going for the fun of it," she said, not really minding the fact whether she had a dance or not. "What about you?"

"I might not either. With all the fangirls hanging around me, it's quite impossible to get one."

"Good point," she agreed while the bell rang. "Guess we have to go. Mrs. Croner is going to appoint partners for lab work for the rest of the year. We have to get there quickly before she scolds us."

And with that, we ran off to class.

* * *

I was so damned lucky.

I actually became Mikan's partner for lab work in chemistry. Before Mrs. Croner assigned our partners, she dragged me to the side of the classroom to talk to me privately. I figured out that it was something about 'Be careful in the lab' or 'Don't touch things I don't tell you to'. But it turned out to be even better. It seems that the teachers discovered that ever since I started hanging out with Mikan, they noticed that I changed to a much more positive attitude. As a result, they have decided to help me to win Mikan's heart. So, she asked me if I wanted to become Mikan's partner until the end of the year.

And what would anyone expect me to say? Of course, yes.

Everything is going smooth for me, and I have the whole staff's assistance. My mom was right when she said I had charisma. I had a powerful gang, a whole load of fangirls, who were purely unnecessary, and teachers helping me to get my crush. There is only one thing left to have. I must have Mikan by my side. Whatever it may take, I shall strive to gain her love. Okay, now I'm sounding like a candidate running for president. But anyways, this is not pure luck. All of this happened because yours truly is simply a pro. It's a knack that takes years to perfect, but since I'm a prodigy, it was only a gift. I have to plan this carefully. I can't lose my chances when I have them.

We were standing in front of a table, in pairs like everyone was. Mikan and I were wearing the lab robes, the big glasses, and the gloves. Mrs. Croner was standing at the front table in the lab, grinning as her eyes observed me. She assigned us to do something, which I really didn't care about, now that I was thinking of ways on how to get Mikan's attention. When she finished, everyone started working, and Mikan began setting the things we needed.

"Natsume," Mikan snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Natsume, are you paying attention with me?"

I shook my vigorously, "Uh, yea. Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"Don't worry. It's fine," she smiled brightly at me.

There were five flasks on the table, labeled and prepared. Each one had a different color. There was a big empty flask with a small fire lit under it. Mikan looked at the chemistry book on the table and started reading the instructions. She took one of the flasks in her hand and carefully let three drops of the liquid inside fall down to the big flask. She was deeply immersed in the process itself, telling me to get the small flasks and hand it to her. There was even a time where our hands touched at the same time with the flask. Ah, the joy.

At any rate, when we finished the experiment, of which I had no clue about since Mikan told me what to do, we filed out of the lab and headed back to the classroom. We had around ten minutes left until the next class started, English. Mikan's favorite subject. She loved to read books and was seen holding a book no matter where she was. And that was my problem. Books were one of the things she treasured most in her life. Sometimes, she told me about her fantasies of the male leads in them. How enraged I was. How could she prefer non-living characters in books when there are lots of handsome guys in the world? Take me for instance. I have everything those guys had and even more. There was only one thing missing. I was not fictional.

And that thought made these books my rivals.

I decided to ask Mikan about the details of the dance, even though she was reading her beloved book, "Hey, little girl, what are you going to wear for the dance?"

She turned around to face me with a what-the-hell look on her face, placed her book inside her bag, and turned to fully face me, "I'm still thinking about it, but I'm planning to buy a dress I happened to see in one of the shops."

I smirked at the answer, "And what does it look like?'

"Well," she licked her lips as a way to show that she was thinking. "It's a white dress that reaches up to the knees, and it's sleeveless. It's a bit frilly at the bottom and has flower designs on it. It's just so cute. It somehow looks like and angel. What about you? What are you wearing?"

"I don't know," I said, trying to imagine Mikan with the dress she mentioned. "I might not even be coming at all."

"That' sad," she said sulkily. "Hotaru is going to be with Ruka, and all of my friends have dates. I'll see if I can hang out with Koko and Mochu."

I got a bit mad when she said the last bit, "Don't worry. There's a big chance I might be coming."

She lit up at my statement and said, "That would be great. But then, I probably won't be able to wear a mask since I wear glasses," she sighed.

"I think they said that people who wear glasses are exceptional."

"Really? You think so?"

"Well, it was written in the flyer for the ball. I don't think that it's such a big deal."

"This is really good," she said, flashing her bright smile to express her joy. "I think luck's on my side today." Before the bell rang and our English teacher, Miss Sanders, entered the class, signaling the beginning of the lesson, a contradictory thought escaped my mind.

_You're wrong, little girl, because luck's on my side._

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

"No," Nonoko rolled her eyes disgustingly. "You look so ugly my eyes want to pop out. Just joking. You look marvelous. Seriously."

"She's totally right, Mikan," Anna added encouragingly. "You don't look okay. You look amazing."

"You look a bit better than average," Hotaru mumbled silently while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Thanks," I said cheerfully. "A good comment from Hotaru means that I, without doubt, look passable."

We all giggled simultaneously, excluding Hotaru – of course, who cast a malicious glance at our direction.

We were at Hotaru's house, preparing for the ball that was only one hour away from now. Like all girls in our school at this moment, we were adding the finishing touches to our looks. It was our first high school dance; obviously, no girl would miss it for the world – unless she detested the school or had grudges on it. I, on the other hand, have an overprotective brother who seeks to torment any boy, guy, old man, etc. dare they get an inch into my space. But, no matter the consequences, I bribed my brother into letting me go to the dance, seeing that this is a very significant point in my life.

I sighed at a thought that crossed my mind. Even though I bribed my brother, no guys will dare approach me. It's all because of one reason. One stupid, freaking reason. It was called the 'Restricted Rule', one which my little brother invented. Such a rule was implemented on me: 'No human of the opposite sex is to approach the Silver Orb's leader's older sister, Mikan Sakura, or to communicate with her mentally or physically without permission from the Silver Orb's leader, the Hunter, Youichi Sakura.' He also added the punishments that were to be held. 'Anyone who defies the said rule shall suffer harsh consequences that cannot be mentioned due to the level of severity. At any rate, the accused shall be harmed mentally, psychologically, and physically by all means.'

Although I love my little brother, sometimes I think that he goes a bit too far. At least, he backed down a bit when he talked to Natsume. But I don't think he was scared of him. It's either of respect because of Natsume's strength and intelligence or mom's deathly glares of warning that she gave Youichi. Natsume was a good guy in many ways; he was straightforward and never attempted to lie.

For some reason, every time I get close to him, my heart beats faster than its normal pace, and butterflies gather in my stomach. Of course, being an avid fan of romance books, I knew that that meant I was on the verge of falling in love. I did feel a certain attraction towards him; that was true. I was a bit hesitant, though. I didn't really know whether I should let my feelings go loose or not. After all, love was a whole dramatic process itself.

Let's return back to the current situation. We entered Hotaru's car and drove to school. I managed to find the dress I described to Natsume and immediately bought it last weekend. I bought a beige strapped slipper. I tied my hair in a side ponytail, curls dangling at its end.

Hotaru wore a sleeveless black dress, a design of a rose with a thorn sticking out of it on one of its sides. Her mask was of a navy color and night designs, covering half of her face only. She wore dark blue high heels, and her hair was clipped with a butterfly pin. Her full attire matched her personality and pale skin, reflecting her mysterious hidden beauty.

Anna and Nonoko were exactly the same, except Anna was wearing pink and Nonoko light blue. Anyone who saw them would assume they were twins since their personalities were so similar. In any way, they were the perfect opposite match.

As the masquerade ball began, Anna and Nonoko's respective boyfriends, Koko and Yuu, came to take them. I stayed with Hotaru at a corner where a table filled with food was positioned.

"Hey, Hotaru," I began indecisively. "If Ruka comes, will you go with him?"

"There's no if there, Mikan. Of course, I will go with him."

"What about me? Will you leave me alone?" I asked cutely.

"Do I look like I care?" she looked at me with those passive eyes, eating her crab brains with all the composure possible. "You were the one who said that you wanted to come so badly. It's your fault you haven't thought of this point."

"I did. I did think of it. I just assumed that you would remain with me throughout the whole thing," I fidgeted nervously.

"Since when was I included in an assumption?" she arched her eyebrow. "I am everything but any person assumes. Haven't you learnt that lesson ages ago?"

"I did. And I still keep hoping," I replied while giggling.

Before she could come up with a comeback, a deep voice interjected, "Hotaru, it's the dance. Why would you want to ruin it with an argument?"

I turned around to see the owner of the voice, and Ruka was standing there, a smile spread on his face from one end of his ear to the other, "Ruka, it's you. Did you come to take Hotaru?"

"I am extremely sorry, Mikan," he told me apologetically while grabbing Hotaru's hand. "This girl needs to chill out."

"Have fun, you guys," I said as I waved my hand to them, Hotaru dumfounded of what just happened.

When they were well out of sight, I sighed and took a drink. I noticed that some boys looked at my direction but quickly turned around when I met their gaze. I sighed at the boredom that began to overcome me when only five minutes passed. And due to the loathed boredom, I became insanely mad by talking to the sub conscious side of my brain.

**This is way too boring.**

_I know, tell me about it. Do you know what you're lacking to make this all fun?_

**No, do you?**

_Of course, I do. Why I am your sub conscience then, moron?_

**Don't call me that. Anyways, what am I lacking?**

_A guy._

**Huh?**

_A guy._

**What?**

_A guy. Are you deaf? Wait, this has nothing to do about being deaf. It's all about understanding. Can't you understand? A guy. Don't you know what a guy is? Simply speaking, it is a boy. If you don't know what that means wither, then… I have to look at the dictionary lying within your mind. Wait here a minute._

A minute passes.

Two minutes pass.

Five minutes pass.

_Ah, here it is. A boy: A male child, from birth to full growth, especially one less than eighteen years of age. And what I am trying to say is one who is obviously older than you. So, a guy in the sense we're talking about has to range from ages fourteen to fifteen. Understand?_

**Can I say what I want to say?**

_Sure, shoot._

**I understood what you meant, even before you had to explain the whole concept.**

_Then why the bloody hell did you tell me to explain it to you while five minutes of my precious sub conscious life was being wasted?_

**I didn't tell you to.**

_You didn't?_

**Nope.**

_Really?_

**Uh huh.**

_Then what were you trying to say?_

**Well, all I was trying to say was that when I was bored, it never meant it was because of a guy.**

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. How sad. In this case, why do you think balls and dances are created?_

**To entertain people.**

_And?_

**To have fun.**

_And?_

**To deepen the intimacy between two people and give them the opportunity to lengthen their relationship.**

_Well, you're right, technically speaking. But what is the right word that fits the situation?_

**Do I have to say it?**

_It's something everyone has to overcome in their life._

**To… to… fall in love?**

_Exactly. Now, tell me, who do you want to come this instant?_

Only one image appeared in my mind. It was him. The only man which I believe I have fallen in love with.

_Ohhhh. So, it's the guy with brown eyes who nearly has red eyes?_

**Yes.**

_Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be coming any moment soon._

**Sub conscience, I have a question to ask you.**

_Shoot._

**Do you think I have a crush on Natsume?**

_You think?! Girl, you have officially fallen head over heels for him._

**Like how?**

_Like how?! You blush whenever you think, see or touch him. Whenever you're with him, you're so happy I could believe you would have flown above the seventh cloud. Whenever you are free, you think about him. You always cast a glance in his direction. You make lunch for him! What other proof do you need?_

**Ok, I understand, I understand. But, can I ask you another question?**

_Sure. Just do it quickly._

**Do sub consciences also have PMS?**

_Mikan, that is a very ridiculous question. Think for yourself. I am going for now. I shall leave you to the present day. Farewell._

As I returned from the heated debate that occurred with my dignified sub conscience, a sudden hush enveloped the hall. Everyone was looking at the entrance, as if something spectacular was being exhibited or something. And what I saw made my eyes widen in amazement.

Standing near the entrance was Natsume, dressed fully in black. He wore black trousers accompanied with shiny black boots. He wore a sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, with a cape that reached to his ankles. Black gloves were on his hand, a cane griped firmly in them. As if on cue, a boy came, just like a butler, and Natsume gave his cape and cane to him but refused to hand him the gloves. His spiky hair, tanned skin, black earrings demonstrated an aura of dominance and power. Even though the combination of clothes was rather awkward, it was exactly the thing that would live up to Natsume's standards. I could have said that he looked like the devil himself.

Meanwhile, Natsume headed towards me, his gentle stride gracing his every movement. When he reached me, he surveyed me with a look in his eyes that showed something like… hunger, I suppose. I looked back at him, overwhelmed by his appearance. And suddenly, the moment of serenity was broken by him.

"You look absolutely ravishing," he said, taking my hand, bowing, and brushing his lips lightly on its surface. When he looked up at me, he gave me a look I have never seen in anyone else other than him. He looked at me wickedly and slyly, like a devil ready to pounce on the innocent angel. He also had a look that displayed he was being challenged, and that he would win no matter what.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he looked at me in a passionate way and smirked at the same time.

And for some reason, I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Thank you dear readers.

Now, don't forget to drop the reviews. *bows down with respect*

See you in the next chapter,

Adios :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers and fanfictioners,

Accept my most humble apologies in delaying the update of this story. I was deeply preoccupied with the Final exams to the point that I had to drink coffee to pull all nighters. I NEVER drank coffee with caffeine since I always cared for my health. However, I reached a crazed point where I was completely energized by it during the night and managed to actually sleep at one o'clock and no more. That was such a critical point that I felt myself going mad, and, later on, I realized that it was actually kind of cool that I reached such a level. Anyways, school finished on the 23rd of June, and I received my report today. Congratulate me since after all the hard work, I managed to get 95%. I was very glad, so I had to edit this chapter and post it. If you guys want to see more from my story, then I really do recommend that you drop in a review to show your support. In addition, I'll try my best to post another long chapter within this week as there is a big chance that I am travelling next week. I am going to my native land for two weeks, and they have no internet there, so I decided to infrom you guys a bit earlier. Lastly, I wanted to add a little note about the new summary. The 'renown celebrity' and the 'possessive admirer' have yet to appear, and you can keep guessing about their identities as they are definitely characters from Gakuen Alice.

Yours Truly,

_Gleaming Hope_

Disclaimner: I am in no way associated to the creation, production or possession of Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Outcomes of a Dance**

This was weird.

This was suspicious.

Natsume looked at me with something one would call triumph and victory. His smirk was wider than usual, and for a moment, it looked somehow…ugly. That was rather unusual. His smirks were always… how do I say this… attractive? And although he looked dark from afar, his tanned skin seemed artificial. I smell something fishy going on. This was not Natsume, and I had every reason to believe that. Ok, maybe I didn't. But I had this nagging feeling that the person in front of me was a fraud.

"Would you like to drink something?" he asked in a tone that was definitely too sweet for his own good.

I contemplated the question for a moment and came up with a bright idea, "I don't think so. I prefer getting some fresh air because it is getting hot. Do you want to come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was thinking deeply about my proposal. He then released a crooked smile, which certainly did not turn out like he wanted it to be, and said, "Not a problem."

He took my hand, placed it on his elbow and dragged me to one of the terraces the hall provided. We glided slowly across the hall, receiving loathing looks from various people. As we entered the terrace, light became only visible from the ballroom, and it reflected the numerous types of flowers in the garden.

I breathed in, pretending to achieve the purpose of coming here. A boy approached us with a plate in hand, holding several beverages on its surface. I took a cocktail juice seeing that it was my favorite. Natsume, who was obviously not Natsume in my view, refused to take anything and looked at the champagne on the plate with unconcealed disgust. This certain action made me immediately recognize who the man feigning to be Natsume was. I quickly dismissed the boy and turned my attention to the so-called "Natsume".

"So, Natsume, how do you feel?"

"Exhilarating," he replied, brushing his hair in an attractive gesture.

I had to restrain a laugh because that was another clue that proved my theory correct of whoever this young man was, "I see. You look really handsome today," his lips curled at my statement, "but…"

His smile contracted, and his face looked grim. "But what? Is there something wrong?"

"You look paler than usual, or shall I say, whiter than usual."

His face had gone a little pale, and he tried to regain his composure. "I, well, added some cream and powder to lighten up my dark color."

"Why would any guy want to put facial cream just to make his face whiter?"

I was already cornering him, and he had no chance of running away because that was always how I busted him. "I did it to… to…," he was obviously running out of excuses, and then, his face suddenly lit up with victory, "I did it to impress the ladies. You know, the usual thing."

"Girls find tanned guys hotter than white guys," I counterattacked. His face contorted with displeasure and I said, "Guys who try to make themselves whiter than they are won't ever gain attention from the ladies."

He stood there in stunned silence, unable to come back at me with anything. I wanted it this to continue, but I had to end it. I had to spare him the shame of being beaten by me. But I wanted to lay down my ultimate trump card, the one where he will be downright owned. I couldn't stop myself because I had to see his expression from my question.

"Lastly," I looked at my nails with all calmness possible to add to the effect and then raised my head so as to give him a serious face, "How come you're not wearing a mask?"

With that, his face had gone completely white, and his eyes were as wide as the most ancient Chinese coins. I pitied him, so I decided to tell him directly that I knew who he was. "You know, I know that you're not Natsume. And I know who you are. So can we talk like we always do without you seeking my attention?"

He frowned slightly at me and then released a sigh of irritation. "Look, I am really sorry for what I did to you, but I only did this so that no guys would go near you. Plus," his face flushed, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

My face softened and broke into a smile as I went to hug him. "Youichi, thank you so much for caring about me."

"So," he inhaled slowly. "May I stay with you and have some fun?"

He looked so desperate to stay with me, but I was very reluctant to let him stay with me. It was true that I needed company, but I can't remain under the shadow of my brother for the rest of my life. I have to be independent and go through things with courage. This decision thus led me to reject him.

"Listen, Youichi," I tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I would love it if you could stay with me, but I want to get to know other people better."

His eyebrows furrowed, indicating frustration at what I said, "Are you implying that I am not allowing you to have friends?"

"Not at all!" I quickly waved my hands in refusal. "I have all the friends in the world that would stand by my side. It's just that…"

"Just what?" he snapped.

"It's just that there are some people who I don't know because an obstacle was in my way," I hastily said, my eyes looking at the floor while I bit my lower lip.

"So, you're saying that you want to flirt with guys?!" he shouted loudly in fury, although no one heard him because the voices in the hall were too loud.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that I want to have friends as guys. It's getting very hard for me to interact with the class if I can't even communicate with guys."

He looked insulted and replied in a low voice before he turned on his heel to exit the terrace and left the ball while I chased him.

"Fine, do whatever you want. It seems like you don't want anyone to protect you anymore."

* * *

I got off my limo with a cane in hand. The masquerade ball seemed to have started, and I hoped that Mikan was without anyone, in case she was here. That's the reason why I came here anyways.

I was dressed as a young man from the end of the nineteenth century. Obviously knowing that Mikan was obsessed with those historical romance books, I decided to become the man of her dreams by dressing like them.

I was wearing black breeches with black boots. I was wearing a shirt where on top of it was something like a jacket that reached my waist and was long from the back, like it had two long tails. On my collar, something called a cravat was positioned, like the ones you use when you eat, but the man who made it said that it had to be styled in a certain way. A pair of clean white gloves and a long black hat was on my hands and head.

Before I entered the hall, I adjusted the midnight blue mask on my face and looked at a nearby mirror that was next to the entrance. My appearance was immaculate. This was what I aimed to achieve: To become unrecognizable among the crowd but, at the same time, convince Mikan to dance with me.

As I entered the hall, a guy ran out, and I didn't have the chance to look at him. He was probably rejected, poor guy. Anyways, I went in, and a sudden hush came over the students. Everyone was looking at my direction, the girls ogling at me. I scanned the room for a sign of my favorite brunette.

Target found. I saw her at one corner of the hall, next to the terrace. Her eyes were darting back and forth, as if searching for someone important. She seemed oblivious to my presence and the tense silence the attendants were omitting. Well then, I will make it my duty to alert her of it.

A boy approached me, signaling me to hand him my things. I gave him my cane and hat and walked on towards Mikan. After searching the hall thoroughly, she hung her head low and looked at the ground. After the music had stopped because of my grand entrance, it resumed again, and some people returned back to what they were doing, talking and dancing.

As I approached her, I realized how beautiful she looked. She was simply astonishing, except for the fact that she was not smiling anymore. Instead, a feeling of regret was etched on her face. I went up to her, and she suddenly realized my presence. And then, she looked at me.

Her brown eyes were staring at me. We stood there, gazing at each other. I wondered what she was thinking, but from her apprehensive looks, she obviously couldn't recognize me. Why, you ask? I was wearing light blue contacts, which actually suited me very well. My distinguishing feature was gone, leaving me totally unknown and mysterious.

"Who are you?" she first spoke.

I pondered upon the question and spoke in a very eloquent manner. "I am a simple duke, searching for a fair maiden to proclaim her as my duchess. As I have stumbled upon one, would you do me the honor of having this dance with you?"

Her eyes hovered over my figure, perusing and speculating over my appearance. She was obviously mesmerized, a job I could do to any girl in a snap.

"Of course, I'd be delighted," she said and curtsied, like a real lady of the nineteenth century would.

Her hand clutched onto my arm, and we proceeded to the dancing area. Everyone was dancing, enjoying their time. We eventually stopped, and I held her in a dancing pose. My right hand held her left, and my left hand was secured tightly over her waist. Soon enough, we began waltzing to the calming classical music.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you a question?" she asked politely, looking up at me and blushing at the same time.

"Of course, sh…" I was going to say 'shoot it', but I restrained myself since that would ruin the perfect noble image of myself in her mind, "please do."

"May I know who you are? Only people from our school, more specifically our high school, are allowed to attend this ball, and I have never seen or come across you within the vicinity of this school."

Oh my god, that English is beyond description. How can she speak such perfect English? It must be because of those books she reads. "You shall know soon enough, my dear."

I smiled brightly at her to ensure her safety, and she beamed back at me. She seemed really happy because she met her duke. I wonder if she has a crush on me. At any rate, I need a place to give a romantic feeling and reveal myself. We danced for around fifteen minutes, chatting and laughing about many things, without excluding the immaculate English. Seeing that it was time to initiate my plan, I decided to take her to the terrace.

"Would you like to accompany me outside?" I did my best not to sound intimidating and assure her that I would do her no harm.

She looked at me hesitantly, and then she looked at me with a trust so strong that no one would ever try to break a promise with her. "With pleasure."

My heart soared when I saw her gaze and heard her answer. She put her hand on my arm once again, and I led her outside the entrance to the hall. I prepared myself for what was going to come. This was the moment.

The moment she was going to know my feelings for her.

* * *

The dark-masked man next to me took me out of the entrance to the hall and not to the terrace, unlike Youichi had done. He took me to the garden that was a few meters away from the terrace. When we reached to a stop, he faced me and started staring at me with his clear blue eyes.

Truthfully, I didn't know what to do.

The man standing in front of me gave me mixed emotions. For some reason, he gave this vibe that was so similar to Natsume's. But it couldn't be him. It couldn't. Natsume's eyes were brown, often going to red when he was experiencing a strong emotion. His baring and stature were so intimidating. What's more, he looks exactly like the prince charming I've been waiting for, or the duke, in other words. I was so overwhelmed by his presence that I could do nothing but stare.

Nothing but stare.

Suddenly, he spoke, "Have you figured out who I am?"

"No, I haven't, but you seem awfully familiar," I said dazedly.

"I see," After he said that, his smile curved to form a victorious smirk. "Well, it's good you haven't figured out anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I was shocked by the confession. Heck, I didn't even know who he was. I wasn't really happy or disappointed, just simply flabbergasted. "May I know who you are?"

"Are you sure? I'm afraid you'll reject me once your eyes set upon me," he gave a wry laugh, thinking it the last thing in the world that I would actually accept him.

"But you never know. I might really accept you," I said encouragingly.

"You won't, Mikan. You won't because you are way too good for me. I can't even compare."

"What are you implying? Are you saying that I misjudge people so easily?" I didn't even give him a chance to speak as I continued. "I give chances and never waste them, so please tell me who you are."

"Do you promise that you will actually think about my confession?" I nodded, urging him to continue. "Well, if you insist."

He took of his mask, and there was a big difference. It showed his pointed nose, straight and perfect. His eyelashes were not too long, but they were the type that really complimented his eyes when they were half closed. His eyebrows were not long, in fact, shorter than the average, but they were straight nonetheless.

He looked so much like Natsume, and there was a moment where I actually prayed in my heart that it would be him. Natsume and this man were exactly the same, except their eyes were such a clear contrast. The man's eyes were a vivid blue, strikingly beautiful and enchanting. And eventually, I found myself sinking in their depths, just like Natsume's.

Without noticing, he was coming closer until his lips finally reached mine. That was when my senses became alerted of his gallant move. It was my first kiss!! Although it was quite worth it, I planned to share it with my love.

And despite the fact that I hated to admit it, I realized that I loved Natsume more than I thought I would.

* * *

I was enjoying the kiss with all my heart. It was exactly what I wished all my life, well, ever since I met her. I felt like I couldn't stop until something moist and salty touched my lips, recognizing it as tears. I immediately stopped and saw what was wrong. She was looking at me and crying as if she could never stop those tears from pouring.

"Is there something wrong? I'm sorry if it was your first kiss. I just…" I was flustered all over; I didn't know what to do at all. When I broke up with my girlfriends before, they used to cry. I never loved them, or liked them to say the least, so I never bothered on how they felt. But now, this was not a matter to be left behind.

"I just wanted to have my first kiss with the person I love," she managed to say between sobs.

I shook with jealousy and anger. Who was this person who was so important to her to that point? I had to know. "If you don't mind, can I know who that person is?"

She stopped crying and looked at me, reluctant to tell me that confidential piece of information. "Will you mock me if I told you? Will you keep it a secret if I told you? Will you not harm him because I love him?"

It was if she knew everything I wanted to do by asking those questions, but in order to know, I had to accept her conditions. "I will not mock you, I will keep it a secret and tell no one and I will not lay a single finger on him."

She looked at me hesitantly and tiptoed so as to reach my ear. I bent a bit lower so that she could reach and whisper to me.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

I stiffened in my position as I heard that name. That name that belonged to me and only me, well as far as my knowledge extends. That name that marked my body and soul, brain and thought. I regained my composure and looked at her. She stood normally again and her eyes were hidden under her bangs. When I finally realized that she actually meant what she said and didn't really know my identity, I had the sudden urge to grab her and hug her tightly, reassuring her that I was truly the person she mentioned.

Before I could do anything, lights flashed from behind us, and we heard the sound of motorcycles. I cursed under my breath, turned around to face the inevitable and saw the thing I had expected and avoided the most.

Youichi Sakura.

The Hawk. Leader of the Silver Orb, one of the top five strongest gangs in the region. A person I barely recognized or never associated with. First year student in Togaku High school. Captain of the regional basketball Togaku team. Youngest leader of a powerful gang ever to be known.

In other simple, ominous words, he was the younger, overprotective brother of my crush, Mikan Sakura.

Which was, of course, not the best news anyone would want to receive after their confession to their crush.

He was sitting on his motorcycle, with around another twenty-five of his cronies behind him doing the same thing. He took off his helmet and looked at me in the eye. He was dressed in a devilish sort of costume, which wasn't red but actually black. We stood there, glaring at each other until he spoke.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you have done the inevitable."

I heard a gasp from behind me, indicating that Mikan finally knew who I was. I had to ignore the gesture since I didn't want to see her expression, but my muscles tensed.

"And what have I done, Youichi Sakura, to cause such a commotion?"

"What have you done, you say?" he asked in a menacing tone and intensifying his glare. "You have broken the 'Restricted Rule'. Allow me to list the rules you have broken. Firstly, you have flirted with my sister. Secondly, you kissed my sister. Thirdly, you made her cry. This is enough to suffice the reasons to which a commotion has been caused."

I sighed with annoyance and decided to come back with something logical, "Listen here, ," he twitched at the nickname, "Doesn't you sister deserve to love and be loved? It's a right everyone has."

"True, but that only applies to me, my mom and her friends. Anyone out of this circle has no right to give and receive that feeling."

He talked of it as if it was a disgusting emotion, and I tried to persuade him and said, "Love is a right everyone has. You can't force anyone not to love; it's one's own emotions to feel and control."

He looked at me revoltingly and said, his eyes softening after each word, "I know. That's why I have to stop guys from loving her before it's too late. That way she won't be hurt. She'll be safe."

"Still," I insisted. "She has a chance to feel joy and happiness, trust and faith, and I am giving her that chance right now."

His eyes flared at that comment, and he began shouting, "Joy? Happiness? Nonsense. All love brings is mistrust, pain, sadness and betrayal. You think I want to see her hurt again, after all what she has been through? I can't trust anyone to take care of her, other than myself, mom or Hotaru."

I stood motionless, not knowing what to answer him back with. Suddenly, a voice argued back and walked ahead to face him.

"But I love him."

I looked at Mikan, and she had a determined look on her face. She turned to look at me and smiled, bringing her hand to mine so as to hold it firmly. "We can go through this together. If you love me, then show it to me by fighting with me right now."

I was dumbstruck for a moment, but then quickly held her hand tightly and faced Youichi, feeling a new sense of confidence and strength. I felt that if I had her by my side, I would be triumphant in the face of anything.

Youichi gave a sarcastic laugh and looked at Mikan, "Mikan, are you serious? You're going to side with him against him. I am your brother, and I know what's best for you. I suggest you come here, go home with me and forget this whole pretense."

"I am dead serious, Youichi. Even if you are my brother, that fact won't prevent me from loving him."

He frowned and told her desperately, "I didn't mean what I said before. Forgive me for misunderstanding you in any way. I've always wanted the best for you; I'll always be there to protect you, but he won't. Mikan, he's a playboy. He dumps every girl that's next to him in a span of two days. I won't let you be heartbroken with this guy."

"Well, you are my brother; aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"You are the leader of a very powerful gang; am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then I trust you to beat the pulp out of this guy if he ever dares to dump me," she said while pointing at me.

He looked at her, confused, not knowing what to say against that. He really didn't have anything to say against that. However, very surprisingly, he did.

"Then please let me challenge him," he pleaded.

"But…"

"I accept," I said impetuously. I had to prove to him that I was worthy of Mikan's love and trust and that I would remain faithful to her at all costs.

"Wonderful," he smirked. "Tomorrow, Taiga court, four o'clock, b-ball and three players only, including yourself."

And with that, he and his gang drove off after waving to Mikan. She looked at me, puzzled at something.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"What's b-ball?"

I cracked up with laughter as tears started to accumulate in my eyes. She pouted and said, "Why are you laughing so much? I was just asking a question. Is the question so silly to that point?"

I nodded as I couldn't even reply to what she asked due to the laughter. She turned around and said sadly, "It's like ten minutes after my crush confesses to me, and here he is, laughing at me like I'm some stupid thing he bought. What a bad first impression of your first boyfriend."

I immediately stopped laughing and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face me. In a low voice, I whispered, afraid of what might happen, "Hey, are you considering rejecting me? Please don't; I'll do anything. I'll stop laughing at you, at anyone or at anything in the world if you ask for it."

After that, she was the one who started laughing. But for some reason, her laugh sounded loving and caring, not mocking in any way. "Now, why are you laughing?" I asked, emphasizing the 'you'.

"It's just that you sounded so sincere and honest. I'm sorry; that was just a joke. I didn't mean it; it just came out like that," she stopped laughing and smiled at me.

I relaxed and decided to hug her and cherish her touch like how she held my hand moments ago. "It's good that you weren't serious about that. I really thought that you were going to dump me ten minutes after being my girlfriend."

"Idiot, I wasn't going to do that. You should know me better than to do that to anyone," she said as she grasped my shirt.

I let go of her and went back to the original topic, "You said you wanted to know what b-ball is, right?" she nodded, and I continued, "B-ball is a shorthand term for basketball. Though I wonder why your brother used it."

"He's a man of few words. It was quite surprising that he spoke more than his usual rate today."

I smiled, but she didn't notice it since we began walking, and she was looking forward. We continued to walk until she suddenly halted and looked up at me worriedly, "Will you be able to defeat my brother? He's quite good at the game, and I wouldn't say he's an easy opponent either."

"Haven't you seen my skills in practice? Although I've never seen him play, Youichi and I must be at an equal level or something," I reassured her.

"I know, but my brother is really good, especially when he's provoked," she said, exasperated.

I bent my body a bit lower so that my face was at the same level as hers and kissed her forehead. "Do you or do you not trust me?"

"I do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," I patted her head and walked by her side, holding her hand once again.

Silence fell on us until we entered back inside the hall, and everyone was gazing at us.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

"It's…" I said as I looked at my watch, "eleven o'clock."

"I guess I have to go home now. It's quite late, and my mom will give me a lecture about it," After she said that, she slammed her hand against her forehead. "Damn it! I forgot to check my mobile for any miscalls."

"Would you like me to drop you home? I'll take you by my limo," I offered.

"That would be great," she replied cheerfully, and my heart soared at her enthusiastic smile. "Just let me go and tell Hotaru about it."

"Sure, but can I come with you?" For some reason, I didn't want to leave her tonight. I wanted to show everyone that she was mine and only mine.

"Of course," she answered, and we both headed to the center of the ballroom where Ruka was dancing with Hotaru. She suddenly stopped and looked up at me. She gazed at me quizzically with her left eyebrow raised. After a minute, she said, "Please take those lenses off. I love your original color more; it suits you more than this one does."

"Alright, milady," I gave a low bow, took the lenses out of my eyes and instantly threw them in the trash bin. "There, satisfied?"

"Mmhm," she nodded happily, held my hand, and scurried off to Hotaru and Ruka.

Even though I needed those lenses to hide my identity from the already chasing, crazed fangirls, it was worth getting her to hold my hand, which certainly made me smile.

What made me smile more was the fact that we were going to do this more often.

* * *

I was so happy I could've said that this was the best day of my life. All I wanted to do was just stay in Natsume's arms and enjoy the feeling. Unfortunately, I had to go tell Hotaru that I was going home with Natsume, and I had to explain the situation to my mom. I was mentally getting ready for her lecture.

Soon enough, Natsume and I reached Hotaru and Ruka who were both still dancing to their hearts content.

"Hi Hotaru," I greeted happily.

She stopped dancing with Ruka and was going to shout at me but then ceased when she saw Natsume grinning behind me. "What is the meaning of this, Mikan?"

"You and Ruka stop dancing, and come sit somewhere with us," I urged them, and all of us eventually sat down on four separate chairs out of the dancing area. I sat next to Natsume while Hotaru sat next to Ruka.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and announced with confidence while clutching Natume's hand, "Natsume and I are officially a couple now."

Ruka's jaw dropped, and Hotaru's eyes widened by an inch. Hotaru quickly regained her composure and nudged Ruka in his stomach with her elbow. Ruka snapped out of his trance and said, "How the hell did that happen? How can Hotaru's best friend who's a sweet, intelligent, caring and kind girl be the girlfriend of my best friend who's a mean, inconsiderate, vulgar and unruly gang leader?"

I felt Natsume twitching next to me as he said, "Are you insulting your superior best friend, Ruka?"

"That's not what I meant, Natsume, but…"

"Then be quiet. Spouting such nonsense in front of my girlfriend; how vile!"

I noticed the anger building in Natsume and soothingly massaged his upper arm. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. And besides, in my eyes, I have a very good image of you, so no one can ruin it." He instantly calmed down under my touch and silently glared at Ruka.

"Anyways, let me tell you how it all happened," I told Hotaru the whole story of how I saw Youichi in the beginning to how we held off Youichi in the end. Surprisingly, I just realized how it all began and ended with Youichi.

"What a soap opera," Ruka commented.

"Indeed," Hotaru added.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that Natsume is going to drop me home, so you wouldn't need to worry about me. You should have fun with Ruka," I finally said what I wanted to say.

"Go ahead," she waved her hand in a small gesture indicating 'shoo', grabbed Ruka by the hand and went off somewhere.

"Well, I did my duty. Let's go Natsume," I told Natsume as we got off the chairs and went out of the entrance and yawned, "So many things happened that I feel really tired tonight."

A black, shiny limo was waiting outside the entrance as we got out. Natsume went ahead of me and opened the door. "After you, milady."

I smiled brightly at him and entered inside while he went from the other side. The car set off, and I got a chance to see what it was to be inside a limo. It was quite big and spacious, and that was all I could say about it. I won't go any further with the details since I want you guys to fantasize about it until you are actually inside it.

Anyways, back to the point. I was examining all the things inside the limo until Natsume spoke, "Impressed?"

"Duh. Although I've been in a limo before, yours is really well-decorated. It's really nice."

"Thanks, but all the credit goes to my driver. He's the one who maintains its good shape and appearance whenever we need it," he admitted.

"That's very kind of him."

"It's his job."

"Even though, you can see that he does an excellent job in giving you the best quality. Doesn't he?" I tried to convince him.

"If he didn't, then he would obviously be fired."

"But," I was going to argue, but he somehow had a point there, so I decided to give up. "Whatever, it's useless arguing with you. But that is very heartless of you to say."

He was taken aback by what I said and quickly amended his words, "I'm sorry. It's just that I am used to look at things in a business like way. I was taught to discard emotions and feelings when looking at someone."

"Oh, I see. That's kind of sad."

"But, Mikan, I love you from the bottom of my heart, and when I fell in love with you, I never looked at you in a profitable way. I looked at you, who you really were," he said while looking at me, his eyes holding such passion.

"I feel the same way, Natsume," I hugged him, and we exchanged a light kiss.

"Master, we're here," the driver's voice was heard from behind the black window that separated him from us.

Natsume briskly got out of the limo, went to the door next to me and opened once more for me. I held his waiting hand and got out, enjoying the light breeze that was tickling my face. It was a very romantic night, indeed.

"You are late," my mom said, standing in front of the main door of our house.

I looked at my mom sheepishly and apologized, "I am really sorry. I lost track time. Please forgive me."

She was going to retort until she saw Natsume standing behind me. Seriously, why does everyone stop scolding me when they see Natsume? Maybe he glares at them behind my back. Well, if I'm ever going to get berated, then I'll make sure to bring Natsume with me.

"I spy with my little eye a guy with you, Mikan," she said enthusiastically while I silently thanked God for letting me off the lecture.

"Yea, remember Natsume from last time?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Well, he decided to take me back home."

"My pleasure in seeing you again, Mrs. Sakura," he said in a gentleman like way. Wow! He sure knew how to act around the ladies. Truly manipulative guy.

"How romantic!" my mother exclaimed. "Did you guys dance? Oh, I doubt since Mikan…"

Natsume interrupted her and curtly said with a flashy smile, "We did."

"And I don't suppose you guys went out of the ballroom to enjoy a private moment, have you?" my mom asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"We have."

"Then etiquette states that after this turnout of events, you kissed under the moonlight and held each other's gaze for a few minutes; am I mistaken?" she said after a few gestures to explain what she meant.

"Yes, you are; I am afraid," her shoulders that were tensed with excitement suddenly drooped with disappointment. "However, we kissed under the lamps illuminating the place, not under the moonlight."

"That's marvelous. I could faint from joy right now," she said shamelessly and went up to me to hug me excitedly. "My little Mikan finally received her first kiss."

"And got a boyfriend in the process," Natsume added gallantly.

My mother suddenly became quiet and stiffened as she released me from the tight hug she held me in. And the unexpected happened. She cried.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She never broke down unless it was because of dad, of whom I don't have memories.

"It's just that…" she said between sobs and looked at me proudly, "I never thought you would love again, or trust anyone with your life for that matter."

Truthfully, I had no idea about what she said. Natsume gave me a questioning look, but I silently told him that I had no idea of what she said.

She stopped crying after a while. "You won't understand, and I hope you never will," she said after clearing the tears from her eyes and looked at me sternly. "Now, off to bed, young lady. It's quite late, and I have not the heart to lecture you. Now, go in quickly."

I hurriedly went inside but decided to hide behind the staircase to know what my mother was going to say Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga," she called out.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded.

"Take care of that girl for me."

"I will."

"She has been through so much pain. Do you really love her?" she inquired, her voice serious and blunt.

"With all my heart."

"Then promise me that you will protect her and never harm her unless it's for her sake," she demanded.

"I promise," he said firmly.

"Then I welcome you to my family," her voice changed to a sweet, caring tone. "Would you like to have dinner, although it is very late?"

"Thank you very much, but I have to go now," he said as he entered his limo and waved goodbye to my mom. He set off, and I quickly ran up the stairs, confused about what they said and realizing that my mom was going to enter the house any minute. But before she closed the door, she looked at the road the limo drove on and uttered an inaudible whisper that I managed to catch.

"Don't forget your promise, Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

Please drop a review if you want me to continue this story; I need all the encouragement I can get people.


End file.
